XiuHan HOME
by kpopfag
Summary: Minseok dan Luhan adalah sepasang suami istri. ketika pulang dari kantor, Minseok di sambut oleh sang istri. / Bad summary\ XiuHan\ girl!Luhan\ Smut NC/


Title :** Home**

Pairing : XiuHan (Xiumin/Luhan)

Warning : Rated M for NC; girl!Luhan; ONESHOT

**A/N :** Fanfic ini fanfic pertama saya yang **berhasil selesai **dan hebatnya lagi ini **berated M. **Sebenarnya sih, aku menulis ini di sebuah kertas pas lagi sekolah. Waktu itu aku lagi ngebo di kelas dan pas ngebo tuh aku nge mimpiin ini.

**Ide dan plot fanfic ini murni dari saya. Mohon jangan ada yang memplagiat.**

Enjoy~

"Yeobo~!" seru seorang yeoja berambut pirang sebahu, menyapa sang suami yang baru saja pulang dari kantor. Sang suami memeluk pinggang si yeoja dan memberi sebuah kecupan hangat di pipinya. "Aku pulang." Kata sang suami dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Minseokkie~ kenapa lama eoh?"

"Mianhae, tadi ada rapat dadakan. _Did my Lulu miss me_, hm?"

Luhan mengangguk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Minseok yang melihat tingkah laku istrinya terkekeh dan menempelkan sebuah ciuman dibibirnya. Luhan menutup matanya dan memeluk erat leher Minseok. Ciuman mereka pun berakhir dan dahi mereka saling menyatu.

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Teperangkap di mata satu sama lain. Ikatan mata mereka terputus ketika Luhan menarik dasi Minseok dan menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Minseok. Pelan tapi dalam. Lidah saling beradu dan tangan mulai mengeksplorasi badan satu sama lain. Minseok mendorong badan Luhan ke belakang hingga jatuh ke sofa ruang tv. Minseok melepas ciuman panasnya dan mulai memberi tanda-tanda kepemilikan di sekitar leher mulus Luhan. Luhan menjenjangkan lehernya sehingga mendapat lebih banyak akses buat Minseok. Tangan Luhan meremas rambut Minseok sambil mengeluarkan desahan-desahan nikmat dari bibirnya yang merah itu.

"M-Minseok..."

Minseok menjilat bekas-bekas gigitannya hingga akhirnya lidah Minseok sampai ke telinga Luhan. Minseok menggigit pelan telinganya lalu menggantinya dengan lidahnya. Luhan hanya bisa mengerang nikmat atas perbuatan Minseok. Minseok menjauhkan wajahnya dari telinga Luhan dan kembali menatap Luhan.

"Luhan.." katanya sambil mengelus-elus pipinya. Luhan menaruh tangannya diatas tangan Minseok dan mengecupnya lalu kembali menatap Minseok. Minseok tersenyum kecil lalu mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibir mereka bersatu kembali. Lidah kembali beradu dan tangan Minseok sudah menyusup ke bawah kaos putihnya Luhan. Luhan mendesah dalam ciuman mereka sehingga Minseok mengambil kesempatan tersebut untuk mengambil alih perang lidah mereka dan mulai menjelajahi goa hangat sang istri. Desahan Luhan makin keras ketika tangan nakal Minseok mebuka bra nya dan meremas-remas payudaranya.

Entah kapan dan sejak kapan, Luhan sudah telanjang total dan Minseok yang hanya memakai celana boxernya. Minseok sedang mengemut salah satu gunung Luhan dan tangan kirinya meremas-remas payudaranya yang satunya.

Mulut Minseok terus menjelajahi badan Luhan hingga akhirnya berhenti di vagina Luhan. Luhan menggenggam rambut Minseok dan meremasnya ketika lidah nakal Minseok masuk ke lubang Luhan. Minseok menusuk-nusukkan lidahnya ke lubang Luhan. "Ah.. Minseok~" desahan Luhan semakin menjadi-jadi seiring dengan lidah lincah Minseok menjelajahinya.

Setelah beberapa menit menjelajahi lubang Luhan, Minseok kembali melahap bibir istrinya. Tangan Luhan yang asalnya berada di dada Minseok, berjalan ke bawah dimana sudah terdapat sebuah tenda yang terbentuk di boxer Minseok. Luhan meremasnya. Minseok melepas ciuman mereka. "Luhan.. ah.."

Sebuah smirk terdapat di bibir Luhan. Luhan membalikkan posisi mereka sehingga sang yeoja berada di atas. Luhan melepas boxer Minseok dan melemparnya entah kemana. Luhan melingkarkan jemari-jemarinya ke junior Minseok yang sudah menegang dan mengocoknya perlahan. Minseok menutup matanya dan mengerang, menikmati perlakuan Luhan terhadap dirinya. Terlihat sedikit pre-cum sudah keluar dari ujungnya. Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyentil ujungnya dengan lidahnya. Minseok mengerang. Luhan menyukai menggenggam batangnya dan perlahan memasukkan junior Minseok ke dalam mulut hangatnya. Minseok mendesah namanya ketika merasakn sensasi hangat mengelilingi juniornya. Luhan menaik-turunkan kepalanya.

Tak lama kemudian, Minseok mengeluarkan cairannya ke dalam mulut Luhan. Sayangnya tidak semuanya ia bisa telan sehingga Luhan melumuri junior Minseok dengan cairan tersebut. Luhan mengocoknya sedikit agar menegang kembali. Luhan mengangkat badanya, mengarahkan junior Minseok ke lubangnya lalu perlahan ia menurunkan badannya higga junior suaminya tertancap di dalam sana. Minseok mengerang pelan lalu mengusap-usap pipi Luhan ketika melihat ekspresi kesakitan dari wajahnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Luhan mulai menggerakan pinggulnya yang diiringi oleh desahan dan erangan nikmat dari Luhan maupun Minseok. Luhan semakin ganas menaik-turunkan badannya dan Minseok memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya. Sampai akhirnya, Luhan lelah menggerakan badannya. Minseok membalikkan posisinya agar dia yang di atas. Minseok menghujami lubang Luhan hingga Luhan mendesah, "Ah! Minseok~!"

Minseok telah menemukan titik kenikamtan Luhan. Ia langsung menyodok titik tersebut keras, cepat dan dalam. Desahan Luhan makin keras dan Minseok bisa saja langsung mengeluarkan isinya hanya dengan mendengar desahan sexy Luhan. Setelah beberapa sodokkan , Minseok dan Luhan akhirnya mengeluarkan cairannya bersama dengan teriakkan nama Minseok dari bibir Luhan dan desahan nama Luhan dari mulut Minseok.

Tanpa melepas juniornya dari lubang Luhan, Minseok menggendong Luhan ke kamar mandi mereka.

Mereka merendamkan diri mereka di dalam bath tub yang berisi air hangat dengan posisi Luhan berada di pangkuan Minseok. Minseok memeluk pinggang sang istri sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya ke pundak Luhan. Luhan terkekeh pelan dan membalikkan kepalanya untuk memberi kecupan di pipi suaminya. Beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya mereka keluar dan mengeringkan diri (lebih tepatnya Minseok yang mengeringkan kedua badan mereka). Minseok menggendong Luhan bridal style lalu merebahkan badannya di atas ranjang mereka. Minseok merebahkan badannya di samping badan Luhan lalu dipeluk erat oleh Luhan. Minseok terkekeh pelan lalu menarik selimut yang menutupi mereka.

Malam itu mereka tertidur pulas dalam pelukan hangat dari orang yang mereka sangat cintai.

**-END-**

**A/N :** Gimana? Bagus gak? Mianhae kalo kurang hot (?) ini ff smut pertama aku jadi maklum kalo kata2nya aneh2. **Mind give me some Comments?** Thank you~


End file.
